Rénee Buxaplenty
'''Rénee Buxaplenty '''is the intelligent sweet daughter of Pacifica Northwest and Remy Buxaplenty. She is the Secretary of Knowledge of the Vanguard League. Background Rénee debuts in Generation: Rising Stars in the episode The Vanguard League where she's seen in the news article Drake's reading, where he's oddly eyeing her picture. During Hank's Dilemma, her and the other Lead Officers comfort Hank when he's nervous. In Meeting Benji and New Uniforms she meets textile engineer Benji Lee and watches Kingsley get fitted for his uniform before she gets fitted for her own. At the end of New Uniforms, there's a mystery person who has their sights on her. She has a major role in A Captured Guest when Victor kidnaps her for Drake and she and the leader of the Young Blood Alliance have a chat. Personality Rénee was always a timid bookish child which really didn't sit well with her prestigious father and mother who are know to be extroverted and bratty. So this resulted in Rénee having to pretend to be the school's local alpha bitch throughout her childhood to maintain her family's reputation. She would often sneak off to read a book or to be her regular nerdy self. She's a honor roll student in school and is always involved in school clubs, with her most active ones being Student Council and Journalism Club. As a child, she was often left alone, neglected, and if her father was home, verbally/emotionally abused so she was granted her own Fairy Godparent, Estella Juanella. She and Estella would grant other people's wishes, which contributes to her more compassionate side. She no longer remembers Estella as a teen but her passion to help others still remains. With being abused by her father, she has a distrust of older men. This worsen when one day as a teen her father strikes her in the face from anger. Her and her mother, Pacifica flee and they end up in the loving care of Pacifica's secret lover, Dipper. Rénee slowly starts to heal after she sees how kindly Dipper treats her. Even though she was pretending to be an alpha, some of that sassiness and aggression will come out at times if the situation calls for it. She's not afraid to give someone a verbal asskicking. Appearance Teen Rénee has platinum long blond hair that reaches her bottom and green eyes. She wears oval glasses and is always wearing a headband. Her normal street wear consists of a short red cardigan, a white camisole, a purple waisted skirt, and white ballet flats. Kid Kid Rénee has shorter hair in a ponytail and wears large circle glasses. She wears a pink dress with a purple cardigan. She also wears white stockings and dark pink shoes. Relationships Remy Buxaplenty Rénee has a difficult relationship with her father. She has suffered through his bipolar-ness since she was young, and he's either kind and caring one day, or spiteful toward her the next day. But for the most part, he's never around to really bother her. At times Rénee becomes afraid of her father, mostly when he throws one of his anger fits. She will do anything he asks in order to not upset him. Pacifica Northwest Rénee does have a closer bond to her mother but not by much in the beginning. She resents her mother for not allowing her to be herself and always forcing the whole alpha bitch persona on her. Besides that, they do hang out and do typical mother daughter activities. Later on she finds out that her mother is also a victim of her father's wrath (worse than what she receives) and becomes much closer with her. When Pacifica gets with Dipper, their relationship becomes the best it's ever been, and the two show genuine love toward each other. Kingsley Their relationship started off rocky when Rénee used to mess with him as the school's local alpha bitch, but Kingsley continued to nice and friendly to her until she eventually came out of her shell. Now Kingsley finds out the Rénee was just putting on the mean girl front to maintain her family's reputation and she's actually a huge nerd like himself. Dipper Pines The one who helped her and her mother escape Remy's abuse, and the one to help her start opening up and trusting others again. They have a pretty nice relationship towards one another and Dipper brags about how smart his 'daughter' is to his buddies. Stanton Pines Her younger step brother. At first she finds him pretty odd and distance, but after their parents settled down with one another she makes an effort to get closer to him and help him become more social. It does pay off after a while, and he sees her as another confidant along with his father. He can be somewhat overprotective of her at times, which she finds sort of sweet. = Trivia * Rénee is the first love interest of a next gen character. * Renee has a long tail calico cat named Antigone. * Her counterpart is Delta.Category:Vanguard League Category:Human Category:17 years old Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Knowledge Department